


Not Smart Enough to Fake It (No Fool Could Fake a Feeling This Good)

by Silver_Queen



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Queen/pseuds/Silver_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Van Waldenberg siblings drabble collection (mostly Stranz/Fairchild).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Sibling incest, sexual imagery, possible adult language.
> 
> Title from "Perverted World" by Sebadoh, my personal Van Waldencest theme song.
> 
> This drabble originally written in 2007 for the Practice challenge at the bog100 community on LiveJournal.

To Fairchild, it was just practice.

 

She learned at a young age that she could use sex to distract and bring down her rivals. As partners, she and Stranz were supposed to work together to reach the top. Wasn't it only natural that he help her perfect this advantage over their opponents?

 

So, of course, it was her lust for the gold, not for him, that made her mold her body to his, and whisper things in his ear as she climaxed, things that almost sounded like "I love you."

 

They simply had to practice if they wanted to win.


	2. Exercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written in 2007 for the Fat challenge at the bog100 community on LiveJournal.

“Stranz, have you been eating my Little Debbies again?”

 

Stranz shook his head guiltily, and Fairchild promptly thwacked him on the head.

 

“Hey! Sis...” he whined, rising from his chair to tower over her. His purple leopard-print bathrobe hung loose around his body, and despite her anger, Fairchild let her gaze wander lazily downwards.

 

Suddenly, she had the perfect idea for payback.

 

“Why, Stranz, you’ve been gaining weight. You should exercise.”

 

“What? No, I –”

 

She began dragging him away.

 

“You need exercise. _Now_.”

 

“But... _Oh_.”

 

He fell silent as Fairchild pulled him into her bedroom and locked the door.


	3. Catnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written in 2007 for the Sloth challenge at the bog100 community on LiveJournal.
> 
> ...I don't know, Stranz just reminds me of a cat.

He lies on a bearskin rug, stretching languorously in the warm sunshine. His powerful muscles flex; he yawns, exposing sharp teeth.

  


He is settling into a peaceful slumber, his claws clenching at the snowy fur beneath him, when...

  


Footsteps!

  


It is coming. He bolts upright and scurries to a crouching position behind the couch. His finely-tuned instincts indicate that it is only ten yards away. Then five yards... three... one...

  


He pounces. It goes down in a flurry of fresh-smelling laundry.

  


“Stranz!” Katie yells, plucking Fairchild’s bra off her head. “I just washed those!”

  


Stranz smirks cattily and slinks away.


End file.
